The Judge
by easy pancakes
Summary: Yuuki Cross is a vampire hunter who is determined to wreck havoc to all who bear fangs,but what happens when those fangs come back to bite her? Trigger warning
1. Sadistic Judge

**I personally think that Yuuki is a badass but never got her time to shine in the anime or manga so I decided to write one where she is fairly strong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight**

Chapter 1 Yuuki's POV

I sighed in boredom as Zero and I walked aimlessly through town. We were supposed to be on a mission to execute a Level E, but he was now where to be found. It was really frustrating.

"Cross said it would be around this area." I said. "He'll come out eventually. It's almost nightfall." Zero said.

I was really itching to kill a vampire. Not only so I could get it over with, but because I _enjoyed_ killing vampires. It might seem cruel to many, but I don't give a damn. They're beasts in human form. Nothing less. Even Kaname Kuran. Yeah, yeah, I know he saved my life a few years ago, but he only did that so he could have my blood all to himself. He used to hug me all the time and bury his face in my hair every time he visited me and Cross. I didn't understand it, but when Zero came he shouted at Kaname that he was trying to drink my blood.

It would make sense, since Zero's family was killed by a vampire. Ever since then I've trusted no vampire, and was extremely pissed at Cross for allowing them to study at the academy. It made no sense. Your adoptive children were attacked by vampires, yet you let them into your own school? Crazy old man...

"Yuuki." Zero snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "You feel that?" I suddenly did. There was a presence of thirsting madness coming from behind me.

I whirled around and saw nothing. Just the sleepy little town engulfed in darkness. But there a presence there. And it was hungry.

_For my Blood..._

I whipped out artemis rod and stood in a battle stance. Zero got out his gun.

And then I saw red.

_What is red?_

_What is snow?_

_It is something that is not red..._

The beast charged at me, and I collided my rod with his hand. We were battling for strength. Zero shot at him from the side, but he had already disappeared.

We nodded at each other, indicating that we needed to split up, and took off.

I hurried down the road, dodging various objects as I went by.

_He will not get away from me_

I felt his presence down another street, and ran to it.

_I will kill him, and get rid of one more nuisance from this world_

Thinking of this brought me back to my childhood memories

**_Start of flashback _**

_"Kaname, Kaname, he's here!" I jumped up and down as I looked out of the window. Cross smiled happily. "Who's Kaname?" Zero questioned._

_Cross was about to open his mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door. I squealed and ran over to it, opening it with delight._

_I hugged him, and felt warmth when his long arms surrounded me. I admit it, I have such a huge crush on him. He was so cute and strong._

_"Come on Kaname, meet my new brother Zero!" I held his hand and dragged him into the living room._

_Before I could process what was happening, Zero had pushed Kaname away from me and I fell on the floor. _

_I sat up and saw Zero with a knife in his hand, directing it at Kaname, who looked calm._

_"Zero what are you doing?!" I ran up to him and grabbed his knife._

_"He's a vampire, Yuuki." "I know that."_

_He looked at me. "You know that? Then why are you being so friendly with him ?"_

_"He's a nice vampire, and he saved my life a few years ago."_

**_End of Flashback_**

After I told him that, we went back and forth about the origins of vampires. It wasn't until Kaname's next visit that Zero's words finally sank in. He only saved me for my blood. The touches, the closeness, how he was always so nice to me. It was for my blood. All for my blood. I was crushed after the realization, and refused Kaname's completely

A dark figure broke me out of my memories. It rushed down the alley.

Filled with excitement, I hurriedly ran after it.

My eyes searched through the darkness, but to no avail. But I could sure feel him. He was creeping up behind me, as a predator to his prey, unfortunately for him, his prey could kill.

The Level E charged from behind me, but I smacked down on... air. Damn. Almost had him.

E jumped in the air and grabbed my neck, and knocked me to the ground. No way is a stupid vampire with no common sense going to suck me dry!

I pushed against him, but he was stronger than me. Scowling, I gripped artemis rod and pressed it against his chest.

The beast yowled in pain.

A smile spread across my face.

He jumped up and grabbed his chest.

I swept my foot under him and he fell face first on the ground. I started to bash his head into the ground with the rod. Blue sparks came from his body.

Blood emerged from under his body and I delighted in it.

I heard footsteps behind me, and angrily turned to find who it was. Zero.

"Oh, hey." I said casually, like I wasn't just brutally murdering someone.

"Uh...good job." He gestured towards the dead body. I waved him off. "It was nothing, it's just like everyday work."

Suddenly, the body disappeared, and I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't have fun torturing him anymore.

"We should go report this." Zero said. "Yeah."

As we walked back to the academy, I couldn't help but think of how much of a fool I was back then. I was so cheery and happy among vampires. Before I learned their true nature. I didn't regret who I had become, nor what I was doing in my actions, or even by what I felt. This was my life. I will hate vampires if I want to. I will not learn to make peace with them. I will fight them until the end of my days, even near the end of the world.

This, I swear.

**A/N: Hope you didn't mind Yuuki being so sadistic and out of character. Zero's out of character too but I didn't fully get rid of his personality. Anyway should I continue**


	2. Lonely thoughts

**Well, I just read chapter 1 of this story and realized that I made Yuuki into a sadistic little monster. Then realized I loved her that way. Still debating on whether to keep Zero'spersonaltity or change it, but oh well.**

Chapter 2 Zero's POV

As we left town, the light of the afternoon was finally engulfed by the sweet darkness of night. Even though I wasn't born a vampire, I felt relieved when the night came. Of course I could never tell Yuuki this or she'll grow supsicious. To be honest, watching Yuuki murder that Level E just a few moments ago sent dread through me. It wasn't just because of her kill all vampires motto, it was her merciless over them. In her eyes, they didn't deserve to live.

To make things worse, I had a crush on her, it was rather strange having an infactuation with someone who would end me the moment they found out who I really was. But how could I not like her? She was brave, strong, serious, and never gave up. She knew I liked her but never gave me the time of day. She told me that relationships were nothing to her, that I should move on and find someone who could bring me happiness.

That was something else I liked about her. Her honesty. That just made grow more attracted to her. I wanted to show her that relationships do matter, that she can be loved romantically, that I would do anything for her.

But I couldn't. I am someone she hates, though she doesn't know it. One day I will lose control and reveal myself to her. I will respect her wishes, but I can't get over my attraction to her. Having someone you like so close to you, but not being able to touch them...is frustrating.

Who knows maybe I'll finally get over her, but for know, I will shadow myself from her life.


	3. Tub of Roses

**CHAPTER 3**

**Tub of Roses**

"The day of The Judge is coming." A voice buried in the darkness of a cave spoke. It was a light,melodramatic sound, almost like a song. "I know." Another voice that was slightly harsher answered. "Perhaps we should release that girl's blood now, it's almost time after all." Someone raised their hand in the darkness, but it could not be seen. "No, we need to wait until the glorious bloodbath has begun, then her blood shall be unleashed upon the world."

Someone smirked. "As long as the eldest Kuran doesn't get in the way."

"He won't be able to walk when I'm done with him."

888

Meanwhile in the Day Class, Sayori gently prodded her friend awake. "Hmmph." The girl muttered. "Wake up Yuuki." Her friend's voice was soft and comforting. "Class is over."

At the mention of that, Yuuki sleepily lifted her head up and looked at Sayori through half lidded eyes. "Oh...thanks Yori." She got up and grabbed her bag from the desk. When she was about to leave her friend spoke up.

"Yuuki, I don't think you should do your prefect duties today." She looked back, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

In truth, she felt something bad was going to happen. Well, bad things are usually started by her but it seems like the tables were turning on this silent afternoon. But she wouldn't tell her that because she thought she was just overreacting. Still, she had to make an excuse, just in case her hunch was correct.

"Uh, we never hang out anymore and it's so boring in the dorms without you. Can you spare one night off?" The latter shook her head. "No can do. Remember, I'm grounded. I don't want Cross's ass on my tail for a while."

She turned, heading for the door. Without looking, she said "Don't worry, I'll finish my duties early so we can hang out. See you later." Then she was gone. Sayori knew she shouldn't worry, but her stomach did a gut wrenching 360 as Yuuki left the room. She clenched her stomach painfully, wiling her food not to come out.

She must be sick with something. Yeah, that's it. That must be it.

888

Kaname's POV

Some would call me harsh. Some would say me evil. But the wisest shall call me mad. I'm not sure how I would describe myself but as I sit here twirling this chess piece in my hand, I almost feel whole. Ever since a...certain woman was lost to me, I know had control over my beloved's fate.

Never would she be lost. She would not know pain or suffering. She will be safe. Yuuki Kuran would be safe. It was no secret that I loved her with all my soul, but she always, whether in public or private, reject me. It hurts my soul when she says that,but I should have seen it coming. She is no longer the Yuuki I used to know, it's like she has a different soul inside her body.

Yet I still want her. Even when she curses or screams at me, my heart will always yearn for her. I didn't care when she insulted or raged at me, I would only examine her body, all too aware of the blood trapped under her skin.

My fangs hungrily extended for her sweet, sweet blood. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Don't give in, please don't give in. I tried in vain to fight the bloodlust, but thinking of her...and her blood caused me to become blood deprived. But... I could not let this beast loose or the whole world would fall apart.

Because when a pure blood is hungry no one around them is safe.

888

That night Zero Kirryu transferred to the Night Class. It was a difficult move,but he just couldn't trust himself anymore. For two whole weeks he had been gnashing his teeth to keep his fangs from coming out,only to rush to the dorms or the forest and will the hunger away. He contemplated tearing open the forest animals and enjoy their delicious blood,but he resisted. He didn't want to pierce into any living, warm creature, especially Yuuki.

So he did the only logical thing a person could do: Transfer to the Night Class. That took more will than he let on. He literally dragged himself to Cross's office and barely informed him of his decision. Unfortunately, Cross deciphered his words and worked his magic. Zero was officially a Night Class student. Now all he had to do was move into the Moon Dorms. What joy.

Luckily the vampires were still in class so he wouldn't have to deal with them right now...or so he thought. Just as he was about to head up the stairs, he heard a door squeaking open. "Why, hello Zero." He froze. No, it couldn't be. It can't-I can't deal with this right now! He didn't want to move,afraid of confirming his worst fears. Dang it. The person was walking towards him. Slowly, he lifted his head to get it over with. Wine brownish eyes greeted his lilac ones. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until a voice said

"So, are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Startled, Zero turned and saw a petite pink haired vampire sprawled onto the couch,sipping a blood tablet and watching them hungrily . She had messy pink hair with black streaks that were tied into a ponytail and held with an inky black ribbon. Her eyes were blue like the sea but filled with darkness just like the night sky. She wore the Night Class uniform but instead of the mandatory knee high socks she wore fish net leggings with black combat boots. She had on a pair of bat earrings which dangled delicately on her fragile looking ears. To finish off the look her neck was wrapped in a thick white scarf, despite it being spring.

She was no vampire that Zero recognized. "Who are you?" The girl sat up,wiping her mouth and looking up at him eagerly. "Why,you don't know who I am? That's a shock. Oh wait,no it's not cause your new,of course you wouldn't know me. I'm Izumi Makoto A class vampire and future conqueror of the vampire world. Nice to meet ya!" She smiled brightly, showing her tiny chibi fangs.

...Zero had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to like her, or anyone here at all.

888

After that short encounter with Kaname and Izumi, Zero had taken off to find his new dorm room. Izumi had offered to show him around but he declined harshly. He didn't feel like dealing with vampires at this time. Unfortunately for him, she decided to follow him anyway and managed to show him different parts of the dorms.

The stuff she showed him was impressive he had to admit. It was big and luxurious and greatly resembled a mansion. The bathroom smelled like roses and had actual rose petals in the tub, creating a sweet scent in the room. The mirror looked like a giant diamond made to look like a mirror and sparkled every time you touched it. The soap was of fine quality and held a mouth watering vanilla scent(He secretly wanted to try some). Even the robes smelled like cinnamon buns and were very soft to touch. The toilet looked spotless and the water inside was freaking sparkling(what the heck?!) When they left he thought "That was a nice ass bathroom."

When they entered the kitchen a strong whiff of blood tablets hit his nostrils. His stomach lurched at the sick smell. Other than that bad smell,the kitchen was very nice looking. The cabinets,fridge, table, and counter tops were so spotless that you could see yourself in them.

After the thorough tour of the dorms, they finally came to his room. It was large and spacious with a giant window in the back. His bed and pillow were very soft and comfortable when he inspected them. He seriously wanted to sleep senseless but couldn't because Izumi was still there, looking through his suitcase. "Hey, quit looking through my stuff vampire." He refused to use her last name because he didn't want to become acquanted with these beasts.

"No way there's too much cool looking junk in here!" He sighed and strode over to her. Before he could grab his suitcase, she had gotten out a picture of his middle school graduation. "Oy Zero kun is this your girlfriend? She's super pretty and totally kawaii!" She pointed to Yuuki who was smiling in the picture with Zero.

"Don't call me kun I don't even know you. And no she's not my girlfriend we're just friends." Her eyebrow quirked up at the answer. "Oh really? That's what everyone says." He grabbed the suitcase from her grip and tossed it on the bed. "It's true now drop it."

"Zero kun don't be that way. Denying your feelings isn't healthy and you could pop a vein cause of it."

"I told you not to c-wait vein?" She pointed at his forehead. "Your veins throbbing like crazy right now. Did you eat anything bad? Should I get an ice pack? Did you injure yourself?" So, he had a vein. That made sense considering who was in the room with him.

Irritated he showed himself out(even though that was his room,she obviously wasn't leaving) and wandered the halls. To his surprise and relief, Izumi didn't come after him but figured she was looking through his stuff again. What an annoying girl. She was a rude and stupid vampire. Could he even call her that, her fangs were like a babies. Plus the other vampires here act all high and mighty while this girl...was the complete opposite.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway,surprise wafting up to his cheeks. She was the complete opposite compared to the others. With the others he just wanted to kill them but with Izumi, she was like an annoying sister he wanted to punch. Even her hair was unusual. It was messy and colorful while the others were neat and well trimmed(minus Kaname). Her clothes violated every school rule and she held no air of nobleness.

How could she even get into school with her kind of personality, plus she was here when she should have been in class(again minus Kaname because he is a pureblood) Speaking of Kaname,shouldn't he have got on to Izumi for that. He was there with them when he encountered Izumi on the couch and she looked completely fine. Why did he...?

Pondering this, he came to the door of the bathroom and went in,wanting to relax after everything that has happened. He expected to be met with the sweet aroma of rose and vanilla, but he was exposed to blood lust instead. The diamond mirror was splattered with blood. The walls were smeared in blood. The floor was dripping in remnants of blood. Everything was covered in blood. But he didn't turn into a blood devouring beast. He was too distracted by the scene in front of in.

Yuuki Cross was in the tub of roses, covered from head to toe in bite marks and slowly bleeding out.


	4. Tears of Blood

**CHAPTER 4 TEARS OF BLOOD**

Sara's POV

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE-AFTERNOON

"It's a pleasure to have you joining us at Cross Academy." A middle aged man with odd spectacles smiled brightly. I offered a small grin in return. "Why thank you Chairman." I was about to take my leave when he suddenly spoke up.

"Oh! Would a prefect to show you where the dorms are?"

"That won't be necessary,but thank you so much for asking." I picked up my bag and sauntered into the hallway.

Hmm...so this was Cross Academy. It didn't look nearly as great as I had expected. There were no chandiliers swaying from the ceiling,no swirling clouds of death in the hallway, human blood didn't even decorate the walls! It's very mediocre I tell you. Even the uniforms are bland. I looked down at my outfit in disgust.

Honestly it's so bad not even a hobo would wear it. It looks fancy but it's actually a knock off version. The white jacket was simply a reflection of true aristocrat clothing while the skirt was plain. The leggings were not made of fine cloth and you could buy these boots at any store. The actual buttons were beautifully designed as roses but those were the only things I praised.

I inwardly shook my head. There was no point in complaining as I had other matters to attend to. _Such as dealing with a certain pureblood_. Once I was at the end of the hall there stood two massive doors embedded into the walls. Instantly they caught my attention. There were evil carvings etched into them which greatly resembled two species at war.

The left door had a drawing of monstrous beings with fangs dripping down their mouth. The right door held an army of men weilding various weapons who were charging at the opposing side. There was a word under the drawing which was in french,but I understood what it said. It read: Bloody Judge

That took me by surprise. I couldn't believe that the humans were brave enough to actually put this here at a school with vampires. It's like they want a death wish. Oh well, better them dead than me. After glancing at the humans downfall one more time,I pushed open the double doors. Moonlight immeadiately greeted me as I stepped outside. I found a small path which led into the forest and took it.

Unconciously, I heard the blood rushing through the flesh of several animals as I went by. My fangs suddenly lengthened and my mouth started to water. Gasping,I quickly covered it with my hand. How could I lose control so easily?! These are mere beasts,how can I be thirsting for their blood? My throat clenched up. This is getting bad,I have to stop this. Think of something...other than blood. Without warning,my legs failed me so I collapsed onto my knees. Don't think of blood. Don't think of blood. I knew it was futile,but as a pureblood I would not allow myself to act so barbarically. I held back a gasp as pain shot through my dead heart. Okay,that's it. I buried my hands into the dirt and braced myself,trying to stand up. I am too high up in the world to drink from measly animals. I need the blood of a vampire. I finally pushed myself off the ground and grabbed a tree nearby to support my weight.

Preferably, Kuran blood.

XXX

Izumi's POV

O0nce Zero left the room,I felt lonely. It just wasn't fun looking through his things wen he wasn't here. Besides,I wanted to know more about this Yuuki girl. I left his room but decided to not follow him cause I had the feeling he wanted to be alone. I'm guessing he's emo which is totallllllly kawii. Anyway,what should I do now? I looked around the hallway but saw nothing but dorm rooms and sparkly stuff hanging from the ceiling. Well, Ruka did say that if she saw me in Kaname's room again she'll rip my head off. I grinned. Guess I'll go there today. You see, I like to hide in random people's rooms so I can see what they're doing(Im basically being nosy) but I prefer Kaname's room because he has a lot of really interesting stuff in there. When I was hiding in his dorm room, she would ocassionaly sneak in and look through his stuff. She would even steal things like his underwear,pens,porn,gelatin and diary.

I for one didn't go so far as steal other people's things so I had come from my hiding spot and confronted. She got all mad and threatened me but I shrugged it off. I just wanted to tick her off and send her into a flaring rage. I'm not messed up.

When I got to Kaname's room, I hid in his closet and waited for something to happen. I didn't have to wait long when a girl in her late teens climbed in through the window. She had long curly blonde hair and pasty eyes. She was wearing the standard Night Class uniform so I figured she was a new student. I almost gasped in delight. Yay a new friend! Of course with my streak,she could ultimately hate me but I was still excited to meet her. My thoughts were interuppted when Kaname walked into the room.

"Sara Shirabuki, what brings you here?" Oh,so her name was Sara. That's such a pretty name. I tried looking for her but she moved from her original spot. She was now positioned on the bed with her hands on her chin and legs swinging in the air. What the freak is she doing?

"Kaname Kuran,don't act as if you don't know why I'm here." For some reason,her face was deathly pale,even more so than normal vampires. She must be starving from blood loss,so why did she come here?"

His eyes narrowed. "What business do you have here?"

"You." It was a simple answer,yet it held so much meaning in the way she said it. Her voice had betrayed her, and her eyes had briefly flashed red. I vaguely remember reading that vampires can crave certain people's blood. Well,with the way Sara's looking at him, I can conclude that the book is correct.

She was on her hands and knees now, slowly crawling. She eventually got off and strode towards him. "I won't give you my blood." She whispered in his ear,and I only caught what she said because of my super hearing. "Oh Kaname,there's other things I want from you besides your blood. Nobody has to know." As she said that,her fangs came out.

Before she could pierce his skin however, he had her by the throat. But before anything else happened, a blood curtling scream was heard. It was followed by a short "YUUKI!" and a thump was heard seconds later. Wait a minute, I've heard that girlish voice before. It's Zero! I came out of the closet and ignored the other occupants of the room as I headed for the door. However, when I opened the door, the scent of blood filled the room. I followed the scent and traced it to the bathroom.

What I saw was Yuuki unconcious in the bathtub with bite marks everywhere,and Zero on his knees,crying profusely.

Well,this is a strange predicament.

XXX

Yuuki's POV

My eyes slowly opened to find someone staring at me. I tried to scream but it only came out in a whisper. "Hiya there! Didn't mean to scare you, I'm Izumi! I've heard so much about you from Zero." I could barely register anything in. The girl, Izumi had strange pink hair with black streaks running through them and piercing dark blue eyes. But that's not what scared me the most. When she smiled, her teeth showed but there was something wrong with them. She had fangs!

**Vampire**. **Murderous vampire**. I tried to cower away from her,but it was futile. I was in too much pain to move. That's when I noticed my surrondings. We were in the infirmary while I was on the bed covered in bandages and ointment.

Izumi looked at me strangely. "Why are you scared of me? I just want to be your friend." Liar. Vampires don't want to be my friends. They only want to destroy me.

"Izumi,I think that's enough,she's too weak to talk." Chairman Cross had come into the room. Izumi pouted but she left with a happy "Bye Yuuki chan!" i shivered. I had to watch out for her. Cross sat down on the side of the bed. His face was solemn and full of regret. He reached out and smoothed my hair down. "You don't have to say anything Yuuki. Just stay here and rest." Against my better judgement, tears poured out of my eyes nonstop.

I couldn't help it. He was just so kind to me when I was such a horrible person. He wiped away my tears but they looked red to the core. Obviously my blood had mixed in with them. He held me in my arms as I continued to cry tears of blood.

Never again would I kill vampires out of joy

Never again would I hate vampires

I will tolerate vampires

I will serve them

If not...

My night with the vampires will repeat itself until the day I die.


	5. The love between a brother and sister

Chapter 5 The love between a brother and sister

Sayori

I knew that something bad had happened to Yuuki when she didn't show up at school today. Not only that but she hadn't been in our dorm room either. Something was definitely wrong. I hurriedly walked through the hallway of the girls dormitory when something caught my eye. I turned towards the entrance and saw a glimpse of brown hair exit the building.

My heart pounded as blood rushed through my veins. Yuuki! My padded boots quickly led me into the outside world where my eyes searched for my friend. I spotted her heading in the direction of the Night Class Dormitories and sped up to her. "Yuuki! Hey, where are you going?" She slightly turned in my direction when I stopped abruptly.

Did her eyes just...turn red?! No no that's impossible, people can't do that. It's obviously the sun playing tricks on me. Yeah that's it. I mentally shook my head at my stupidity.

By now Yuuki had fully turned toward me but I realized that she wasn't the person I was looking for. This girl had long wavy brown hair and half lidded eyes. They were a mix of wine and chocolate but there was a sense of mystery about them. So etching felt off about her. Not that she was dangerous, it just that she sends off this aura that seems to want to drive people away. But she did resemble my friend greatly. She had the same face as her but with a mix of someone else.

While I was examining her the girl suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

Wait, she just replied? Oh so she is Yuuki Cross. No wonder she looked so much like her. Relief filled my heart. I'm so glad that she's okay.

"Uh, Yuuki why weren't you in class today?"

"I was helping Headmaster Cross with some paperwork."

"Oh."

Her eyes became distant again. "I should be leaving now."

"Wait!" She turned back around and gazed into my widened eyes.

"I like your extensions, they're really cute." She looked down at her hair and gingerly picked up a strand.

"Thank you." She swiftly turned her back to me and headed towards the Night Class Dormitory. I watched her before heading back to our room. I lightly chuckled to myself. Of course Yuuki Cross was fine, she wouldn't let anything get to her that easily.

No One's POV

A vampire clad in nothing but a dark robe walked briskly towards the school that was known as Cross Academy. He had but one agenda: find Yuuki Kuran and escape with her to the Other World.

He was prohibited from detouring this assignment and no one told him of the consequences. Get in and get out was simply easier said than done. There were far too many vampires lingering around school grounds to make this an easy task. To make it worse there was a pure blood among them, which slightly beat down his pride.

You see he's merely a level D vampire who was recently turned, so he's not the best when it comes to encounters with other beasts of the night. Nevertheless, he continued his journey.

He easily slipped through the academy gates and silently made his way through the forest. This was the dangerous part. Usually the dark forest animals gave him a fright, but what lay beyond the trees frightened him even more. He kept his hearing alert and flinched at the slightest things.

Sometimes an owl would randomly hoot but then it would ominously look down at him. Other times a squirrel followed his dainty footsteps and try to crawl at his feet. Heck it even seemed as if the rising moon always kept her light on him, as if making him a perfect target.

But the warning that broke him was when he sensed something evil lurking just to the side of him. Fear prompted him to increase his speed and quickly followed the trail to the school. A few minutes later, he let out a shaky breath when he stepped out of the forest. He quickly got over it because he sensed that he was still being followed. Not wanting to be seen by this person, he grabbed a vial from his pocket and stuffed the contents down his spread.

Immeadietly his entire form morphed into one of a bat. He weakly flapped his wings and hoped there was an open window which lead to the infirmary. Fortunately for him, there was an open window which he gladly took.

Once inside the dark building, he could barely see where he was going and almost collided into several things. Eventually he found a room which spelled infirmary and hoped that his bat state would wear off in a few minutes.

When it did he entered the room but stopped to stare at the sight before him. Yuuki Crosd was no where to be found. In her place was a bed covered in blood.

Yuuki Cross

"Yuuki." What? Did I just hear someone calling my name? The voice is so distant and vague...is it even real?

"Yuuki." Apparently it is.

"Yuuki." It's louder this time,almost urgent.

"Yuuki,please wake up."

Wait, I am asleep or merely dreaming? I look around but only see darkness surrounding my very existence. I look down and find myself wearing a ghostly white night gown that falls past my knees. How strange. But it isn't as strange as the tresses that fall past my shoulders. Wait, is that... long hair? I gingerly pick up a strand and study it. It's soft to the touch and it looks like dark chocolate. It's definietely mine. This has to be a dream.

It must be, because my body feels like air. Literally. I hadn't noticed it before,but know that I'm aware of it,it feels like my body doesn't even exist. In place of it is air.

My question seems to answer itself when footsteps suddenly echo in the dark void. I try to see who it is but my head feels heavier than before. I can only listen as this per- whatever this thing is,comes towards me. But as quickly as the footsteps arrived, they disappear.

It's as if I'm deaf.

Suddenly, a hand shoots out of my line of sight and delicately grabs my chin. They tilt my head up to meet their eyes. It is a man with a powerful aurora radiating off him. He has shoulder length chocolate hair that reminds me of a horse's mane. His eyes match my own but lust is hidden within them. But that isn't what scares me. When he opens his mouth to speak sharp canine teeth seem to glisten in this dark world. Fangs.

Scary vampire! Get away from me! A voice screams inside my head. My heart feels like it's about to burst from sheer terror.

I gasp and try to scramble away from him,but my legs fail me. A hand grabs me around the waist and pulls me back up.

We seem to stare into each other's eyes until he lets go of my waist. He pushes my hair to the side of my neck and buries his face inside the crook. His other hand sneaks around my stomach and stops at my back,holding me in place. No! Stop it! Don't touch me! But I can't help the heat radiating off my body due to his touch. However, repulsion immeadietly takes over due to this. He pecks my neck and all I want to do is hope that he doesn't bite me.

My hope is dead.

Without warning,his lips are replaced with fangs.

"Yuuki." He groans. I can't find my voice to cry out,though I can only get out small whimpers. That seems to encourage him as he sinks his fangs deeper into my neck,relishing in the taste of my blood. No...I place my hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away,but I can barely move my fingers,let alone feel them. They're numb to the core.

I can feel the blood as it rolls down my neck,slipping into my nightgown. Thankfully he didn't notice. My thoughts are broken into when the pain becomes unbearable. My body starts to feel even more featherweight due to this. However the pain is short lived when his hand leaves my back and slips under my thigh.

I barely register his icy cold hand as he lays me on the floor, with him carefully straddling my hips. He retracts his fangs from my neck and looks down at me,the lust still in his eyes. Somehow, I knew he couldn't contain himself.

"Yuuki." He whispered.

"Kaname." I choked out.

He starts to lean in again. My voice stops him.

"G-Get aw-ay."

He suddenly stops and his eyes widen considerably,but the bloodlust remained.

"Yuuki..."

His senses seem to return to him as his features darken. He sits up and wraps his arms around himself,looking terrified.

That's all I see as I'm swept into the darkness.

XXX

Zeki's POV

"She is so beautiful." I muttered as my finger brushed across Yuuki's cheek. We were currently in an abandoned house while Yuuki Cross lay in a Rose colored coffin, sleeping soundly. My sister was masquerading as her for the time being, well until the day of The Judge passed without incident. Today we had "kidnapped" her when she underwent the Blood Bath ritual. It was a literal blood bath. This ritual was the first step into making sure a human stays a human, forever. But it wasn't complete.

We stole her so she wouldn't be subjected to the other rituals. You see, we've been spying on Yuuki ever since our mother told us to. She said that she wanted us to prevent the Bats from making Yuuki an eternal human. If that happened then she wouldn't be able to realize her position as Judge of all Vampires. The vampires don't want a Judge. For if they had a Judge she would make them all obey her commands. A permanent dictator if you will or an ultimate vampire.

After we kidnapped her, we had someone put her into a deep sleep so she wouldn't wake up for a few days. But this also resulted in her having to endure other peoples dreams. It wasn't necessary to put her in a coma, but this was essentially a cloak which prevents others from sensing her presence. In a way, the dream world is a place where she can escape from her enemies who linger in reality.

It was discouraging seeing Yuuki covered in bite marks but sister told me that we couldn't use our vampiric abilities on her or else she would get destroyed. However, I did appreciate the blood red dress sister put her in because it matched her skin color greatly.

While I was admiring the girl below me, a sound reached my ears.

"Ah, sister welcome home. How was school?"

She wandered into the room and elegantly sat on the couch across from us.

"It was fine. I retrieved Yuuki's homework that she missed yesterday and her friend talked to me. I successfully avoided Kaname and Zero."

"That's great, we don't want them asking how you got out of the infirmary so quickly and why you don't bear any marks."

"Ah yes, I'm still practicing on what I'm going to tell them if I see them."

I noticed that her voice strained when she talked about them further.

I stopped admiring the girl in the coffin and walked over to my sister. I sat down beside her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You'll know the right words when you see them."

She faintly smiled. "Thank you brother. For everything. You're always there for me when I need it most."

"And likewise sister."

In unison, we gazed into the rosy depths of the coffin which currently held Yuuki Kuran, the human. But she was stuck in a limbo like state where she would suffer until the Bats found her. But we would never let that happen. I would stay here and guard her body until the day of The Judge passes. Then she would emerge as Yuuki Kuran, the pure blood vampire.

Sister layer her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Of course. If mother wants it then we will obey her rules."

"Even in the expense of our own lives." She didn't state it as a question. It was fact.

Fo if we chose to intervene, we wouldn't know what would happen to the rest of the world.

"Even if we cease to exist. But at least we go down together." She squeezed my hand.

"Yes. For that is the fate of us."

That is the fate only known to us, for we were born out of the same womb that connected us forever. The everlasting love between a brother and sister. The eternal love of family. Even if that meant it would destroy us in the end.


End file.
